


one word (hands)

by damnmysterytome



Series: one word prompts [15]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kastle + One word prompt: hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one word (hands)

“Enough!” Frank shouts, slamming his hand against a mirror on the wall. He hears Karen shout his name as he slams his fist into the mirror several times, feeling his skin tear open and blood drip down his fingers and his palm. The sounds of glass breaking and Karen’s shouts die down as Frank realizes what he’s done, the mirror on the wall is completely destroyed. He can see her through the broken shards and for the first time in a long time, she looks  _scared_  of him. The look on her face is enough for Frank to want to take himself out.

The sounds of crying infiltrate the room now and Karen scoffs, leaving their bedroom and going down the hallway. He can’t hear her, but he knows that Frank is soothing their son and telling him everything is alright and that’s there’s nothing to be scared of. He stands in the bedroom as he hears her speech in his head, his blood dripping on the carpet. “Fucking asshole.” Frank mumbles to himself, shaking his head. He doesn’t move, ashamed of his actions. He was normally better at controlling his anger in front of Karen but he’s been so stressed with - “No.” Frank mumbles to himself. There’s no excuse for what he’s just done.

Karen comes back in their bedroom and he reaches out, grabbing her wrist with the hand that’s not covered in small pieces of glass and blood. She tries to pull away from his hand, but he holds firmly. She’s refusing to look at him and he doesn’t blame him. She should plug him right now. Or hit him. Kick him out. Something but refuse to look at him. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Please don’t do this, please look at me.” He pleads, realizing now that he’s crying. When did he start crying? Was it when he realized he had scared his son too? Was it when he tried to justify himself? Or was it just seconds ago? “Karen, please, I’m so fucking sorry.” Karen turns to look at him now and purses her lips. Her expression softens a bit, but not by much.

“I’ll help you get your hand cleaned up.” Karen says, walking towards their bathroom. Due to Frank’s business, they made sure their place had a private bathroom. Just in case. Frank sits on the edge of the bathtub and averts his gaze from Karen as he hears her move around their bathroom. She sits on the floor in front of him now and uses tweezers to pick out the small pieces of glass. She’s still angry with him and she doesn’t talk at all like she normally would when she’d help him with stuff like this, but she’s still gentle with him. Once the glass is out of his hand, she dabs peroxide on the cuts. She speaks only when she starts wrapping his hand. “I know that you would never hurt would me, and I know you would never hurt Ben. But you do not get to do that. You did not get to scare him like that. Scare me all you want, but you crossed a line when you scared him.” Frank opens his mouth to apologize but Karen goes on. “I need you to stay somewhere else. Until you get whatever the hell is up your ass solved. Our son comes first and I will not have you scare him like that.”

Frank understands why Karen doesn’t want him around right now. He hates it, he doesn’t want to go, he wants to take Karen in his arms and hold her until she isn’t scared. He wants to go into Ben’s bedroom and apologize and read him a story and tuck him in. But he’s not going to fight Karen. That’s not going to help the situation. Karen finishes with his hand and her hand rests on top of his and Frank still refuses to look at her. He can’t look at her, can’t see the way she’s probably looking at him. “I’m sorry,” He murmurs, starting at her wedding ring. It’s not a real wedding ring, it was never an official marriage. But it counts for them. Karen says again that she knows that he’d never hurt her or their son, says it three or four times until Frank stands to his feet and leaves Karen in the bathroom. The door to their apartment slams shut behind him and his fingers clench angrily. Now he’s even more determined.

 


End file.
